Union Member 28
Homo Stellaris Before the Union was founded during the time of the United Earth. Corporations founded Bio Research Companies and experimented freely with DNA manipulation and Gene tailoring. All they had to do is set up a lab facility on a private planet and were removed from any moral and ethical boundaries. They patented new life forms almost daily, including sentient beings, designed by them and owned by Corporations. Sold like merchandise and tools. It all lead to the Gene Clone Revolt and Gene Clone War. In the end new Anti Cloning laws were passed and the Slave clones declared free and species of their own. Some of the famous ones were the Saturnians, the Homo Stellaris, Homo Atlantis, HumanoBots etc. The Homo Stellaris was originally a development of Quon-Mercedes-Kawasaki with the goal to create a cheaper, grow able alternative to a robot, able to work in deep space. Demand for skilled workers and laborers to build space stations and work in Space Docks was (and is) increasing every day and the market potential enormous. However QMK could not overcome the challenges by biological means alone, so they opted to add artificial, mechanical components. The Result was the Homo Stellaris. A Human sized being with an artificial metal reflective skin that would reflect radiation and act as an insulator to keep body heat and moisture in. The skin used was a metal particle silicone layer.( To this day Homo Stellaris must change their skin 5-6 times in their life time as it does not grow naturally) Another artificial addition was a small oxygen tank with compressed oxygen supplying the body with needed Oxygen. The Carbon Monoxide was expelled via a Valve. To allow communication in space they all received a built in Radio Organ, allowing them to use Radio Frequencies to communicate. Like all Gene Clone Slaves, the Homo Stellaris were declared a free race. They did not participate in the Revolt out of two reasons, they depended on the spare parts and the QMK group treated them comparably well. However they were declared an independent sentient species and were the first of the Gene Clone Slaves who applied for United Earth Membership (And later for Union Membership) the Homo Stellaris Parts Production was put in the Hands of the Homo Stellaris but is a Federal run factory and the needed Stellaris parts they can't grow are manufactured and supplied free. The Radio Com option is almost forgotten and HS opt for Data Head installations instead/ Homo Stellaris consider themselves Human Terrans and thus their home world is Terra, but after the Bridge was completed, many Homo Stellaris begun to migrate to the Bridge, especially the more recent generations. Today approximately 320 Billion Homo Stellaris exist Union Wide and about 80 percent live on Bridge Stations and Deep Space Villages/ Homo Stellaris appear to have chrome like skin, no hair and no distinctive Nose or ears. They have a body cavity that can be opened to exchange the Oxygen-Cassette. There are female and male Homo Stellaris and they can procreate naturally but new born HS must immediately be fitted with Stellaris skin and the other non bio components. HS can stay for up to 1 week in deep space without the aide of any space suit. Their eyes are adapted to see in Deep Space and part of their Stellaris skin are transparent Space Eye Lids. Homo Stellaris can eat and have a digestive system but it is optimized for concentrate paste. (Homo Stellaris Food Paste comes in thousands of flavors and can safely be eaten by other Humans.) HS have no teeth, and a lockable mouth. ( So they do not open it accidentally when in space) HS are often mistaken for X101. HS official Home planet is Earth (Terra). They are not represented as a species but by Reps of their chosen homes. However there is a Homo Stellaris Management Office on the Earth Torus. Category:Union Member Societies Category:Edited by Renaud